Say Yes
by Fantastic Nonsense
Summary: "The first time Jake asked Rose to marry him, they were eighteen." The progression of Jake and Rose's relationship after the events of HKL, and the many proposal attempts of Jake Long to Rose Thomas. Sequel to 'Buried Secrets' but can be read alone.


Hello, everyone! *Waves*

Yeah. I know. This has been a long time coming. I finally finished it, guys! Never fear, the sequel is here!

Okay, this is technically the sequel to my story_ 'Buried Secrets',_ in which Rose finds her Huntsclan's self's diary when in Hong Kong, but it's totally not necessary to read that first. Actually, please read this one. It's much better.

I actually wanted to get this out on the 21st, on the anniversary of a year when I finished_ 'Buried Secrets'._..but that didn't happen. The wedding gave me trouble.

Anyway, I just wanted to say what fantastic readers all of my _'BS'_ readers were, and to beg you to review and give constructive criticism on this.

So, I'm sorry you all had to wait this long for it, and thanks for putting up with the long wait.

~Aubrey

* * *

><p>This story is 12 pages long and 5667 words long. Just so you know. :)<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own American Dragon. I do not own the show, the characters, or the plot. I do, however, take credit for the words that I have written and for Ri, Rose's best friend. I also take credit for Rose's middle and last name. Other than that, I own nothing. Please don't sue me.

And: Thanks to my wonderful ,wonderful beta: my best friend Gina.

* * *

><p>[<em>last lines]<br>**Donna**: Doctor.  
><strong>The Doctor<strong>: [_opening the TARDIS door] Oh, what is it now?  
><strong>Donna<strong>: That friend of yours, what was her name?  
><strong>The Doctor<strong>: [_almost broken tone of voice] Her name was Rose.___

___-**The Doctor**: With this ring, I thee bio-damp.___

* * *

><p>The first time Jake asked Rose to marry him, they were eighteen. It was three days before graduation, and they had gone back to their tree in Central Park, sitting under it and reveling in each other's presence. After the long, arduous month and a half of waiting for Rose to move back from Hong Kong four years ago, they had become inseparable. Well, almost.<p>

Like every couple, they had their ups and downs. Fights, misunderstandings, and the like, but they almost always ended up under this old oak, apologizing and making up.

Their high school years had been kind; Haley had taken over Jake's duties as the American Dragon when he was a sophomore in preparation for his going off to college. Rose had moved into the house around the corner from Jake, and they had picked up where they had left off almost immediately. Jake had finally had a growth spurt his freshman year, and, to Rose's annoyance, he was now taller than her.

"I can't reach the top of your head anymore," she complained good-naturedly one evening.

"Good," Jake replied. "That means you can't ruffle my hair anymore! It takes time to look this good, you know!" And they had both laughed.

Later, he admitted to her, with a soft smile on his face, that he also rather liked the fact that she fit perfectly now; her head tucked perfectly under his chin, and her hands felt like they were perfectly sculpted for his. This, he said, was a rather nice change from him being…well, just too short.

They had dated four years; four years filled with laughs, fights, jokes, and love. Therefore, Rose wasn't that surprised when he proposed. She just wasn't ready.

He had done the whole shebang- getting down on one knee, sappy romantic speech (there wasn't a ring, but she forgave him that small detail). She had not refused him- at least, not outright. She simply gazed at him and threw herself in his arms.

"Wait for me. Ask me again in a couple of years."

She had thought they were too young. He agreed with her.

"I just wanted to ask…before you go off and fall in love with some poor tall, dark, and handsome stranger who can't resist you."

Rose giggled and snuggled into Jake's arms, relieved he understood.

"Oh, you silly boy. I'm not going to fall in love with anyone else, Dragon Boy. No one else could possibly understand…_anything_ about me. And how could anyone fall out of love with you?" She grinned. "You're too irresistible." And she pulled his head down for a kiss.

_(())_

It became a half-joke, one that echoed between them for years. Jake would waltz up behind her, wrap his arms around her, and say "Marry me?" in a teasing voice. Rose's new friends were nonplussed and shocked, but eventually got used to this occurrence. They asked her repeatedly about her reply, why she didn't accept.

"_Not today, lover boy. Ask me again tomorrow."_

Rose just shrugged and said with a twinkling eye, "It's not a matter of if. It's when." Her friends were slightly jealous of her steady relationship and basically having a nonofficial fiancé. It also worked to keep the boys away; oh, they still flirted with her, but they knew she was off limits.

_(())_

He had tried again (seriously) at the end of sophomore year. Again, she said no.

"We're still in college, Jake. We're young, and getting married now would be a nice, wonderful thing, and I love you with all my heart, but I'm not ready to get married yet. We're still so young, Jake, and I'm…I'm just not ready. I'm so sorry. Ask me again in a couple years."

Crushed, but totally understanding her words (and the things she didn't say) he nodded sadly, content to wait a couple more years for the girl of his dreams.

After that, they acted like it hadn't happened. Of course, it was on both of their minds, but they both silently agreed it wouldn't be talked about.

_What_, he thought wistfully one day that summer, his legs hanging off of the roof of his parent's apartment, _would have actually happened if she had said yes?_

He sighed. She was right. They were both too young, and too inexperienced.

_(())_

Before they knew it, they were juniors in college. Rose, after going through multiple choices had finally decided on becoming a martial arts instructor; they both agreed that it was a good career for her. She was patient and kind and able to help people with their problems, but she was also strict and didn't take crap from anyone. She could teach and guide her students to defend themselves while at the same time keeping her own skills up.

Jake, to everyone's surprise, had expressed the desire to become a teacher, and was now going through the five year process. When asked what kind of teacher he wanted to be, he got a mischievous sparkle in his eyes and replied "Mythology. Or maybe History."

When Rose found out, she laughed out loud.

"Really, Jake? Teaching young and innocent minds the myths and legends of old, most of which you know are at least partly false?"

He shrugged. "Hey. At least I'll know my stuff."

She agreed, and it became another thing to joke about, the mythological creature himself teaching Mythology and History.

_(())_

"Did I ever tell you about Ri?"

The question came out of nowhere; they had been lounging underneath one of the large trees on campus, just talking.

He looked startled before quietly responding.

"No, you didn't."

He can tell, of course, that this 'Ri' is someone very important to her, but he has no idea who. Was it a boy? He felt a small hint of jealousy at the idea that another boy had, at one point, had Rose's heart.

"She was my best friend." The small spark of jealousy was instantly extinguished, and he looked at her anguished face and took her hand, silently encouraging her to go on.

"In my Huntsclan life, I mean. I haven't looked to see if she's even alive in this life; she didn't know where she came from, either, so I guess it would be a pointless gesture, seeing as I don't have the faintest idea of where to look.

"Anyway, her real name was Maria. We were inseparable throughout our early years; we ate, played, trained, and lived together. Then…"

Her voice began to choke up. She shook her head and blinked her eyes furiously, bent on finishing what she had started.

"We were twelve. It was a raid on a griffin nest; we weren't actually expecting the mother griffin to be there, much less the father, and we weren't prepared enough. She died. I…" he voice shook, and Jake pulled her into his arms as she desperately tried to finish. "I held her in my arms as she died. She was twelve, Jake. Twelve years old! And she died! SHE DIED!"

Suddenly Rose was sobbing; Jake doubted Rose (in either life) had allowed herself proper grieving time for her friend.

"She left me alone, with her body in my arms and her blood staining my hands. I couldn't forgive myself for a long time; I thought it was my fault. I had persuaded the Huntsmaster to take her with us. It was my fault she was there in the first place."

"Rose!" Jake said sharply. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known. None of you could. It was just an accident. A horrible, awful, accident."

And in Jake's arms, Rose wept. She let out everything, and afterwards, she felt much better. She apologized for going off like that, and Jake simply smiled and said, "Don't".

Jake learned a lot about Rose and Ri that afternoon, about the best friends in the life that never was.

_(())_

He did not propose at the end of junior year, though he wanted too. It was one of the many things he left unsaid to her as they left the campus, heading back to New York. He knew that she would refuse; he knew that he would refuse, if in her place. So, he left it unsaid. Better to leave his hopes of one day her actually accepting than have her crush them once again underneath her foot.

If there was one thing he regretted, all those years later, looking back on that day, it was not telling her how beautiful and kind and talented she was, because in an effort to keep his mouth shut and keep him from blurting it out, he instead inadvertently caused a fight, one that left them not speaking to each other for two weeks (two agonizing weeks, fourteen excruciating nights, where he berated himself for doing that to her and worrying if she was too mad to actually ever talk to him again).

Luckily, they made up, and (though he never explained the reason he picked the fight in the first place…ever) they were a picture perfect couple once again…until the next fight (where Rose was put out, mad and embarrassed because Jake wouldn't let her fight in and break-up a street brawl in the Magical Bazaar).

Sigh. Another fight for our beloved couple. Wonder how long it'll last this time?

_(())_

It was just an ordinary day, the summer after their junior year. They had just made up a couple of days ago after a fight, and Jake and Rose were lying on a large picnic blanket at the park, lazily staring at the sky in a comfortable silence. Rose had her head propped on Jake's chest, lying sideways. The day was so peaceful, so tranquil and perfect, that neither of them wanted to ruin the moment. They just lay there, two lovers on a blanket at the park, and gazed up into the bright summer sky, enjoying their uninterrupted time together.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

She sat up and turned over, lying on her stomach and looking at Jake with her face propped up on her hands.

"Sure."

He sat up, and took her hand, gazing at her with questioning eyes.

"Will you…"

Of course, that was as far as he got before something attacked him. Literally. A little figure jumped onto Jake and began to berate him, raging about how 'no-good dirty rotten humans' were tearing up his home (and that it was his job, though he was no longer the American Dragon-apparently being the Former one was enough for this little fellow- to help stop them). Naturally, the moment was ruined, and Rose never did find out what Jake was going to ask her.

_(())_

It was a magical night, the Summer Solstice. The longest day of the year, but also one of the most beautiful nights. Getting out of New York was always a plus. You can't see the stars in the City.

Rose whooped and spread her arms out wide from atop Jake's back. This was flying. The hover-board she had recovered from the New York Huntslair was all well and good, but nothing beat flying by dragon.

The wind whipped at her hair as they flew, soaring high above the ground in the warm summer air.

Later, perched on a branch in a tree next to Jake (who had transformed back to human form) and picking out stars and constellations, laughing about this or that, the feeling of contentment and love washing through her, she softly kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked quietly.

"For just being you," Rose replied, and snuggled up to him.

They stayed there until dawn broke the next morning.

_(())_

It was another ordinary day, or so she thought. Well, it really couldn't be considered ordinary, since senior year had just ended. Jake and Rose had just graduated from college. They had partied all night long with all of the other seniors, and then began to look ahead to the future. Jake was about to start his year of student teaching at the local middle school, and Rose was looking at instructors and empty buildings in the area that could be converted into a dojo. They had met in the morning before going their separate ways, as usual. Then, they had gone out to the local diner for lunch with a couple of their friends, also as usual. What was different was dinner. Rose was mystified, because Jake had told her to get dressed up tonight. She was currently looking in her closet for something that resembled 'dressed-up'. It wasn't that she didn't have anything; it's that she didn't know what to wear.

Rose finally decided on a lavender, off the shoulder dress that stopped just below her knees. There was a trace of embroidery around the collar and hemline, delicate flowers on a vine. She twirled her blonde hair up into bun but left some tendrils hanging down around her face (she knew Jake went crazy when she did that) and put on a pair of low, black heels that her mother had gotten for her last year.

She had just finished her makeup when her roommate, Charlotte, came in. She took one look at Rose and whistled.

"Whoo, girl! I guess you're going out tonight with Jake, then?"

"Yes, Lottie. He told me to get dressed up, so I'm getting dressed up. No idea where he's going to take me, though."

"Well hurry up! I just saw lover boy downstairs in the main room, and he's looking for you."

_(())_

Jake Long was indeed downstairs in the main room, and he was looking for Rose. However, that was not the only thing on his mind, and looking to eat somewhere nice with the girl he loved was not the only aspirations of tonight's dinner. But he was the only one who knew that besides his best friend, Jordan. Well, Spud and Trixie knew (of course), but they were off in England on a 'Semester Abroad' trip their college had arranged.

Jake himself was clothed in dark slacks, a nice, pale blue shirt, and a black blazer. He nervously shifted from one foot to the other, touching his hand to his pants pocket, where the ring sat. He was terrified, to say the very least. Rose hadn't been taking his attempts seriously all through college (admittedly, he hadn't either, but there was that little part of him-that he was always trying to squash…without success-that always wished she would surprise him and say yes…), and it was getting to him. What if she didn't really want to marry him? What if she rejected him…again?

He didn't think he could take it. It was one thing for her to say they were too young; it was quite another for her to refuse again. She couldn't use that excuse again; they were both almost twenty-three. They were out of college, and both of them had reasonably well-paying side jobs to pay the bills while Rose was looking for a suitable building and Jake was doing his student teaching. He loved Rose with all his heart, but was it going to be enough?

She said she loved him, and he believed her, he really did, but would she really agree to marry him, the man who had drug her kicking and screaming back into the world of magic and dragons? The one who had caused her to give up her life in sacrifice, the one who had caused her such pain and strife? Would she even take it seriously? He groaned softly. This had seemed like such a good idea a month ago…

And then he saw her.

There she was, his Rose, walking down the stairs in a floaty purple dress and her hair swept up. He swallowed hard. She looked…beautiful. Absolutely stunning. _Great,_ he thought sarcastically. _As if this wasn't hard enough already. Now she's just trying to make me suffer._

He fought the impulse to run the other way and instead smiled brilliantly, offering his hand to her.

"You look beautiful, you know," he said as she took his hand.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied, a radiant smile on her face. Her eyes betrayed her confusion, but she didn't ask. Instead, she just allowed Jake to lead her to the car and drive to their mysterious destination.

_(())_

It was a wonderful dinner, at a small but cozy restaurant on the docks overlooking the Atlantic. They were just basking in each other's company, talking and reminiscing. The dinner turned into a walk on the beach. Jake, for his part, was doing everything he could think of to keep his mind from going into overboard panic-mode. This was going to be perfect, so help him.

They were sitting on the beach, spread out on a picnic blanket, watching the sun setting over the water when Jake decided it was time. He fingered the ring in his pocket nervously, wondering if she would say yes.

'_Please say yes',_ he thought, sending a prayer up. _**'Please.'**_

He cleared his throat and began.

"Rose…"

She gazed at him, waiting for him to go on. He worked his throat but couldn't get the words out of his mouth. His semi-prepared speech flew out of his mind and he just couldn't do it anymore.

He gently took the black box out of his pocket and raised himself up onto one knee, kneeling in front of her. Rose's eyes widened, almost comically. He took a deep breath and opened the box, revealing the simple band with a small diamond cut in the center and a Celtic knot on either side.

"You're the light of my life. We've been through so much together, and there's no one else I would consider sharing my life with. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Rose?"

There was a beat, a moment of silence while Rose processed the words and Jake panicked. What if she said no again?

Then a brilliant smile enveloped Rose's face as she squealed and threw herself into Jake's arms.

"YES! Yes, of course!"

He couldn't breathe and his torso was starting to hurt from how hard she was squeezing him, but as he hugged her back and kissed her with fervor, slipping the ring on her finger, he found he really didn't mind all that much.

_(())_

The next six months passed in a blur of flowers and wedding plans and congratulations, decorations and decisions. Before they both knew it, it was the night before the wedding. How could six months of pre-wedding bliss and hectic-ness lead up to one of the biggest events of their lives and they barely notice it?

There were some downsides. The pre-wedding jitters for instance. They had plopped right into their hearts about three days before the wedding and had stayed there ever since. Even their bachelor and bachelorette parties hadn't helped much, although they were good for loosening the tension a bit.

Their parents had insisted upon the age-old tradition of 'not seeing the bride before the wedding'. Apparently, this included the night before…and phone calls.

This did not help.

Jake climbed the ladder and landed lightly on the roof of the apartment complex. Rose was staying at their apartment with her parents and closest friends while he was reduced to his old room with his parents.

He looked out over the city before him, sighing. How the years had flown. It seemed only yesterday he had been fourteen and crushing on Rose, trying to balance the responsibilities of being the American Dragon and being in middle school. He cast a long look over the city…his city. He had grown up here, he had helped protect it.

He shook his head and transformed. A flight over the city would help clear his head…and hopefully put his nerves to rest. There wasn't any reason to be nervous, he told himself. Rose had said yes, and she had never given any indication of going back on that answer. They had been together since they were fifteen. They had fought and lived and loved together for ten years. Surely marriage was something they could handle? They were Rose Thomas and Jake Long, after all. There wasn't anything they couldn't do.

As he flew over the city, wings outstretched and looking down, he smiled and laughed giddily. He flipped and rolled and dove, feeling free and fantastic.

He was getting married in the morning.

He was getting _married _in the morning.

_(())_

Oh god, he was getting married this morning.

Jake swallowed nervously as his family doted on him, not seeming to notice his sudden silence or the slightly green look to his face. This was it.

The drive to the church took less than fifteen minutes, which was saying something for New York traffic.

He was bustled into a back room in the church, where his parents and friends were waiting. The preparations started, and Jake just obeyed instructions without comment (well, mostly. Those pins, no matter how gently they stuck them in, really did hurt), listening to the cheerful chatter of the people around him.

Then, a voice called out from the front.

"One hour, everyone!"

He started panicking. This was happening too fast. He wasn't ready, he couldn't go out there, he couldn't face all of those people.

He hadn't realized he was shaking and pale until Trixie snapped her fingers in front of him.

"Yo, Jake! Wake up, buddy! You're gonna be fine, man. Just breathe," she instructed firmly. She glared at all of the people in the room. "Well? Go on! Get out! The man needs his space!"

Slowly, the rest filed out of the room, leaving him alone with his parents, Trixie, Spud, and Jordan.

He looked down at his hands.

"What if she doesn't want to marry me?" he said, glancing up at his parents with a desperate expression on his face. "What if she's changed her mind?"

His mother laughed softly.

"Jake Long, I know that girl wants to marry you. I know she loves you. It's written all over her face every time she looks at you. Don't be so worried; everything's going to be fine," she said, smiling.

"But…"

"Jake! Get it through your thick head already! Trust me, I just talked to her. She's nervous, too. She stood there shaking while they were tryin' to get her into her dress. But she loves you, and she's never had any doubts about that," said Trixie sharply, slapping him lightly on the back of the head.

Jake took a deep breath. In. Out. There; that was better. Okay, he could do this.

"You love her, don't you?"

He looked at Jordan like he was insane.

"Of course I do!"

"Well then, why are you so worried?"

He pondered this for a moment, and then smiled.

"You're right. This is dumb. I love her and she loves me and I'm getting married today!"

"That's better. Now, suit up pretty boy. Service's in an hour."

_(())_

On the other side of the church, Rose was irritated beyond belief. She had asked that it be just her mother and sister in the room with her, but instead she had gotten the Women's Wedding Brigade. Most of her friends and their mothers were in there, wishing her well and giving her tips and advice (that she really didn't need). She was tired of it, and it showed.

"Alright! Get out! Everyone!" She finally yelled in frustration.

A hush fell over the room before everyone obeyed, quickly walking out of the room and leaving her with just her mom and Lily. She heaved a sigh of relief before collapsing on the couch.

"Rose! Come on, sweetie. You'll mess up the dress!" her mother chided, helping her off the sofa and over to the plain, straight-backed chair that sat in front of the large mirror they had set up. Rose sighed and glanced in the mirror, and stared at herself in shock.

'_That can't be me,'_ she thought. _'There's no way that's me.'_

The mirror reflected a beauty, not plain clothes Rose, not the Rose that ran out fighting everyday and climbed trees and flew on a dragon's back.

This Rose had her blonde locks secured up on her head in a mass of curls with untamed tendrils of soft gold framing her face, bringing out the blue in her eyes. This Rose had on a gorgeous white dress that wrapped delicately around her lithe form, gathered at her waist with sequins to flow down to the floor into a short train. This Rose had on white heels decorated with rhinestones that made her look two inches taller. This Rose had on just the barest touch of makeup that brought out her true beauty, completely transforming her face.

"I'm…beautiful," she murmured softly to herself, gently touching one of the flower clips that held her curls in place.

"Yes you are, Rose. I'm so proud of you," her mom said, her eyes filling with tears.

Looking at herself in the mirror, this image of herself that wasn't her, the doubts she had managed (with varying degrees of success) to suppress all morning resurfaced.

"What am I doing?" Rose asked plainly, messing with one of the sequins at her waist. Slapping her hand lightly, her mother looked at her sternly.

"You're getting married is what you're doing. You're hopelessly in love and I'm not letting you walk out on this because of some nerves."

Rose smiled. "Thanks Mom," she said.

She turned to Lily.

"Sis," she said, holding her hand out palm up.

"Kid," Lily replied smirking, slapping her own palm against Rose's and gripping it tightly before letting go.

There was silence for just a moment before Lily shrugged and hugged her tightly, being careful not to mess up her dress.

"This is your day, Rose. Don't be scared. This is the start of something new, of a new life, but that doesn't mean you have to give up your old one completely. You're welcome to crash at my house any time you want, of course."

"Thanks for that," she replied. Catching her sister completely by surprise, she flung her arms around Lily once more. Gruffly patting her on the back, Lily backed up and grinned.

"Alright kid, enough with the sappy stuff. Let's go get you married so I can have some cake and go home!"

And the room erupted with the sweet laughter of bride, mother and sister.

_(())_

Jake shifted nervously from foot to foot as he stood at the front of the church, Spud beside him and Jordan right behind him. Lily was standing across from him, looking to the world radiant in a soft blue off-the-shoulder dress and her hair up in a complicated looking bun. The sanctuary was slowly filling up with people, all dressed up for the occasion. He spotted Trxie in the third row, grumpily slouched beside Danika. He didn't blame her (it was Danika, after all, and Trixie never really did get along with her), but still sent her a look anyway. She sat up straight and smiled.

He noticed Kara and Sara sitting beside each other on the back row, probably so they didn't disturb anyone too much if they had one of their visions. He saw many of the friends and creatures he had helped out over the years as well as his friends from college and his first class of kids. Rose's mother and the rest of her family were situated in the first three rows on the left side, her friends and her karate kids sitting behind them. Whoa. That was a lot of people.

He forced himself to relax and smile as the introductory organ piece started. Just because this was the biggest day of his life didn't mean he had to freeze up and be nervous about it. This was a happy day. Smile.

And then, the music stopped. He swallowed. Here we go.

_(())_

Rose stood with her dad at the back of the church, waiting for the processional to start. She nervously shifted, cursing her heels. Why had she worn them, anyway? They just made it harder to walk.

"Rose. Breathe sweetie," her father's amused voice cut through her thoughts.

"Daddy…I'm nervous," she admitted softly.

"I know," he said taking her hands. "But that's part of it. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not. Jake's a good man, despite his…quirkiness. I'm happy for you, honey, that you've found such a good man," he smiled.

"I love you, Daddy." She threw her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"And I love you," he replied, returning the hug.

"Now!" he said, clearing his throat and holding her bouquet out to her. "I think the wedding's about to start. Don't want to keep them waiting, do we?"

She laughed and shook her head, took the flowers and, holding them in her hands, accepted the arm her father held out to her.

She adjusted her dress one last time before turning to face the doors that would open to lead into her new life.

The processional started. The doors opened.

Rose took a deep breath, smiled, and started to walk.

_(())_

The processional started. The doors opened. And Rose walked through the door.

Jake's breath caught as his eyes found hers, a radiant smile stretching across his face. She was beautiful.

How could he have been nervous? He was suddenly surer than he had ever been in his life that he was doing the right thing. This was the day he had been waiting for.

_(())_

Rose slowly floated down the aisle, her dress swishing softly with every step. Her smile stretched from cheek to cheek, her eyes bright and sparkling. This was the day she had been waiting for.

She reached the front, and her father let her go to stand beside her mother in the front row. She took a deep breath and her eyes flicked to Jake's.

He smiled softly and took her hands in his.

"Hey gorgeous," he murmured to her. "Where ya been?"

"Waiting for you," she replied, face alight with happiness.

"Well of course you have."

The priest stepped down from the altar and stood in front of them, and, taking a deep breath, began the service.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Jacob Jonathan Long and Rose Jocelyn Thomas…"

_(())_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest announced. Rose and Jake beamed at each other.

"You may kiss the bride."

And kiss they did.

_(())_

Of course, it didn't end there. There were the wedding photos and the traditional throwing of the bouquet (which, surprisingly, went to Lily) and, of course, the reception. As soon as they walked in, the whole room burst into applause, to which Jake and Rose took a bow and laughed.

Rose guided Jake over to the three-tier wedding cake, cut the first piece, and split it.

Jake tensed as Trixie rose with a glass in her hands.

"I gotta say, Jake, that ten years ago, when you said you loved little Rose over here, I definitely didn't think it would lead to this," she chuckled. "You were a short little thing that loved to skateboard and used to run into walls when you saw her." The room laughed in appreciation as Jake blushed. "You've been through a lot to get to where you are today, and I'm so proud to call you my friend. Good on you, Jake."

Lily stood up next. "Rose Thomas. Well, I guess it's Rose Long now, isn't it? Or would you rather be called Mrs. Jake Long?" she teased.

"Just Rose is good, Lils," Rose laughed.

"I've gotta say this for posterity. Jake, you put a toe out of line when it comes to my sister, you're dead. Other than that, I'm proud of you kid. You've been a great sister, and you'll be a great wife. Have fun!"

Others stood up to say their regards and tell stories; Spud and Jordan kept the room laughing with their endless jokes at Jake's expense, and Rose's friends all stood up to congratulate her and wish her well.

Finally, it was time to dance. Jake smirked as they prepared to start up the music.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "And what's got you looking so smug, Dragon Boy?"

"Oh nothing," he replied. "I'm just waiting for Jordan to try and put some moves on your friends. I'm just going to sit here and watch him make a fool out of himself."

Rose laughed. "As amusing as that would be to watch, I think your wife wants to dance with her new husband, Mr. Long."

"And I would like to dance with her."

"What's wrong then? Haven't got the moves?" she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Well I've got the moves, but I wouldn't want to boast," he said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back nonchalantly.

Rose threw him a wicked smile and stood up, tapping him lightly on the chin before beginning to walk away. She looked back.

"You got the moves? Well show me your moves," She teased playfully, hiking up her dress and twirling playfully before prancing out onto the dance floor, swaying her hips with a smile on her lips.

And Jake followed her in a daze, a stupid grin on his face and half-tripping over himself.

The music started, a fast and beautiful violin piece echoing through the room, and together, they danced off into the beginning of the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>Rose's Dress: shop. simplybridal silhouette sheath/ cara-gown. html (Take out the spaces)

Rose's Hair: promhairstyles4 hairstyles/ weddinghairstyles1. jpg (Take out the spaces)

promhairstyles4 hairstyles/ weddinghairstyles. jpg (take out the spaces)

Rose's Shoes: www. lightinthebox satin-upper-stiletto-heel-pumps-with-rhinestone-wedding-shoes-more-colors-available_ p236066. html (Take out the spaces)

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, guys!<p>

Don't forget to review!


End file.
